Mercs
by LovelyNyx
Summary: Chrome joins up with Tsuna and the group after they save her from being sold into slavery Mech AU


**New story! I have the second chapter done already and in editing now and started on the third. I may try new things with this story (switched back to my old format so tell me if its good.) I am also getting rid of scene changing unless it is a must, they are a crutch i use to avoid writing long form. anyhow, please enjoy.**

My mech crashed into the remains of a large building, smashing through the wall and breaking off the left arm in the process. The alarm started blaring as my HUD began to dim down, if it shuts down then I am blind to anything outside this steel shell.

"Clone, do you read me?!" Ken sounded scared as he talked over the radio line, not that I blamed him with the force that ambushed us: The Vongola. Just when we were far enough away with Mukuro, they literally fell from the sky and attacked just short of our carrier.

"I read you Beast, I am downed. Forget a rescue and get the package to the Owl." I replied, if they tried to come back to get me, we would lose Mukuro and most likely get caught as well. M.M. seem to agree with me, her voice filled my cockpit.

"I agree, we have to leave her to the dogs and run." Power started to return to my mech, my HUD buzzed to life and I was finally able to move it. I managed to get my mech outside the ruins to see the others nearing the large carrier we had dubbed 'Owl' with the Vongola close behind. Aiming my gun, I fired off a few rounds into the Vongola, forcing them to take cover and giving the others just enough time to get on the Owl.

"Clone, Package is on board. I hope you die happy knowing you helped free him from that hell." It honestly did, I gave up on life long before Mukuro saved me with the gift of purpose. If my death was in service to him, I did not mind.

"Thank you, Yo-yo. Now leave before they catch you." I softly said, without anymore prompting, they blasted off on Owl and left me alone with the Vongola. Under all the clouds and floating islands, on the earth long ago forsaken. It was funny how the Vongola kept Mukuro and others locked away in a prison on the husk of the earth, away the people who lived above.

With their target now long gone, the Vongola turned their attention to me. There were three of them, armed with assault rifles, I was only armed with a pistol and only one arm. The Vongola were using a fairly new model of Mech, arms and legs attached to the cockpit and lacking a head like some of the more famous models. I was in a very old model, as we just threw together the mechs with very short notice. Mine was more humanoid but was just a worker mech modded to fight while their mechs were combat mechs to start with.

I knew I was doomed, but I would not die by their hands. I started to punch in my destruction codes as they neared me, not even bothering to shoot me, as if I was no longer a threat. I was about to finish typing the code in when the sounds of bullets rang out.

The three Vongola were soon hit with a hailstorm of bullets, the now lifeless mechs simply collapsed. I was saved, my attackers now dead and I was left untouched! I turned to thank my saviors, and soon felt my gut drop as I saw a large group of battle mechs, with the infamous skull and cross bones painted onto them: Raiders.

While they were indeed battle mechs, they were all also clearly mix and matching parts from other mechs they had salvaged from battle, some even forcing parts on that were never meant for the bodies they were forced onto as one mech was walking abound with a mini-gun fused to where it's arm should be.

"Worker, if you want to avoid the same fate as the assholes there, give up any goods you have mined." I assume this was the raider leader mistaking me for a was a miner?

"I am not holding anything… they attacked me before I could get anything." If they assumed I was a miner, I may as well play into the lie. I disengaged the self destruction sequence, I still have a chance to talk my way out of this trouble.

"That is fine, you still have something of value in that cockpit." The leaders voice was rather soft for a blood thirsty killer, very strong and intelligent but not harsh or gravelly.

"What would that be?"I asked nervously. During the entire conversation, they had been moving closer to me. I could see about eleven of them as they drew closer.

"You are a woman, young too by the sound of that pretty voice." I felt the temperature drop as he said that, I was not stupid enough to not catch on to his meaning. Raiders were well known for slave trades, mainly sex slaves. I panicked and started to input the self destruct codes, hoping to kill myself and a few of them rather then live my life as someones sexual toy. Suddenly one of them slapped something onto the shell of my mech, my HUD started to freak out and I was slowly losing control over the mech.

"Fuck!" I cursed as panic set in.

I would not have enough time to finish the code, I had maybe a minute left of power before I was a sitting duck. In an attempt to prolong my safety, I pressure locked my mech, a feature the worker mechs had to protect the pilot during cave ins and floods. My cockpit was sealed airtight, a small buzz filled the pit as the mech produced about an hours worth of air.

"Boss, she sealed herself in." An older sounding raider said, his voice was choppy and horse.

My system shut down, my HUD's visuals were only kept up with the backup power, even if I could not move the mech I could still see what was happening around me.

"That is fine, bring her along. We need to scrap the mech anyhow, we will just rip her out of the cockpit back at base." He was right, I did not really save myself here, if they took too long I would suffocate and if they did crack the pit open… I did not want to think about it.

"I will admit, you are making me work for my money, girl." With that said, he left leaving the others to pick up my mech and march off to what I assumed was their base. I tried to figure something out, some way to save myself. I did not have enough power to send a distress signal, even if I did who would pick it up and attack a raider base? I was unable to blow this unit up either. I would just have to hope that I suffocated in here, a better end than what awaits for me if I were to be pulled out.

I was just a normal girl up until a year ago. I was diagnosed with a fatal blood defect, most of my organs were gonna shut down if I could not pay for the synthetic blood transfusion, something only the rich really could afford. I reached out to my mother in hopes she could help, my hand was slapped away. She disowned me to appeal to her new husband.

I had given up hope at that point, confined to a hospital bed just waiting for my death, I would have died too had it not been for Mukuro. He paid for the blood transfusion and offered me a place to call my own, and a purpose. Mukuro had made an enemy of many of the powers that rule over the flying islands, the biggest being the Vongola. His presence was a danger to many in many towns, so I took his place for many meetings and deals. I became his stand in when meeting with people in areas control by Vongola and other groups, dealing with the stolen goods he used to fund his empire.

That all changed three months ago when the Vongola finally caught up to him. They raided one of his hideouts and killed most of the people who opposed them and captured Mukuro. It took us three months to find him, locked away on the forsaken earth below us.

"Girl, you still breathing? Well I guess we will know soon enough." His calm voice sent shivers down my spine as he tapped my mechs cockpit.

Sadly we had been fairly close to their base, a few broken down, wooden huts and a small army of mechs walking about, moving salvaged parts and stolen goods. It took maybe five minutes to get here, more than enough time for them to cut me out of here if they had the right tools, and they most likely did.

I was brought to a small hanger like hut, my arm and legs torn off and the body held down as they put together a plasma torch. I was powerless to do anything but watch as the torch turned on. The whole cockpit started to heat up as the plasma slowly burned its way in. The heat was starting to become unbearable, but I would be damned if when they opened this up I was here stripping to deal with this heat.

"Boss, we have an issue. The west wing is under attack!" A new raider ran into the hanger in a fit of fear as he screeched this out.

Attack? A rival raider group? Or maybe the Vongola were avenging their fallen brothers. It was unlikely it was anything that could aid me, but maybe they would kill each other and I could hijack one of the mechs and leave here after the battle.

"How many?" The leader seemed unfazed by the pure terror his fellow raider was feeling.

"One, that we can see but we are also being bombed to fuck. I am guessing a scout model backed up by maybe 18 long ranged models." Now a little calmer, the underling replied.

That was an impressive attack force, maybe it really was the Vongola, it seems unlikely that another raider group would have that kinda fire power to waste on a rival.

"Fuck… keep trying to get her out, move our heavy units to the west and get everyone in a mech. We need to find the long ranged units, ignore the scout." He shouted out for the others in the area to hear, Even in this dangerous situation the leader of the raiders kept his cool. He must have been doing this for years, or maybe he had a past with war and battle?

"Got ya, okay guys lets raise hell!" With a loud roar, the rest of them ran off to fight the invaders, leaving me with the welder who was still working on getting me out to be sold off. The sounds of battle started to be heard in the distances, explosions, many many explosions.

"Almost done here, can't wait to see you girl. Bet you are a daughter of one of the workers, hoping to make daddy happy by taking the trade?" The welder had a mucky, vile voice.

It was just him, maybe I could play dead and kill him when he comes to get me out, if he was stupid enough to get out of his mech that was. I could flee in the chaos of battle, but where could I go? Honestly anywhere but here worked.

With a loud clunk, the cockpit burst open, flooding me with cold air. I gasped in a lung full of the cold air, angry that I was so happy to breathe in anything but that stale, hot air.

"WOW, quite a beauty. You are gonna make us rich little miss." I felt my lunch trying to creep up my throat as he talked about me. Dread starting to set in when I first heard that sound, like a birds screech or an old firework flying across the sky; a sonic boom.

The mech that had spent the time to cut me out, the mech that would sell me into slavery; was grabbed by the arm by an unknown mech. Before he could react, his arm was torn out of its socket and tossed to the side. The raider tried to defend himself, reaching for the unknown mech only for that mech to move behind it, almost like it teleported. The new mech pulled the raiders head off and punched through the cockpit, its arm covered in the blood of the pilot. I watched in awe and fear, this was not like any mech I had ever seen. From what I could see, it was very humanoid, more so then most models. Instead of the rigid arms the worker mechs had, its arms looked fluid and capable of any human movement. Its body was very light with almost no armor covering it, the only thing on it was something on it's back I was unable to see.

"Are you unhurt?" I was taken back by the young voice of the pilot, he sounded about my age. Besides the voice being young, it sounded very monotone as if he had no emotions.

"I…am." I was able to utter a soft answer to his question. The mech reached out to me, its hands had a large circle in the palm, possible a gun?

"Get on, I will bring you to safety." Should I trust him? What real choice did I have? Nodding my head, I climbed onto his hand as he brought it to his chest. The body lit up as the chest opened up to show the cockpit, and the pilot.

He was indeed my age, large dull orange eyes and a mop of wild brown hair with a pair of kinda tacky headphones on. He was wearing a custom flight-suit, a white suit with his right shoulder and arm covered in orange flames. He reached his hand out to me, inviting me into the cockpit with him.

"Hurry, we are still in the lions den." He added after my hesitation.

I grabbed his hand and let him pull me into the cockpit with him. Sitting on his lap, the cockpit was clearly not meant for two people. The cockpit closed in on us, the HUD blinked to life and it had far more to it then the HUD of the worker mech . He flipped a few switches and tapped his headset.

"Sky to Storm, I have picked up stray."

"Sky, you are putting yourself in danger! Leave the cat and return to the Dying Will." a rough, young males voice berated Sky for his actions.

"I will return with the stray, Haru get ready to accept the stray." Sky seemed to ignore males angry tone.

"I want a nickname like the rest of you!" The new voice was a bubbly, if not irritated currently young woman.

"Priorities Haru."

"Fine, I am waiting with food and water for the stray." I watched the pilot talk to the others, his face never showed any real emotion. Was this the results of a life of battle?

"Do you get motion sick?" I shook my head no, I never had been the type to get sick in a mech.

"I would still hold onto something and close your eyes, it is rough the first time." Before I could question why, he moved the mech. I felt like my organs were gonna fly out of my mouth as he moved at blinding speed, dashing around anything that would appear in front of us. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder to try and get some relief from this intense feeling of gravitational force. I focused on his smell to try and distract myself, a soft mix of sweat and mint.

"Sky, slow down or you will kill the poor guy." The person he called Haru seem to have a great deal of concern for my well being but as long as I got away from that hellhole, I was fine with this ludicrous speed.

"Negative, the girl is doing very well." even through his flight suit, I could feel a gentle warmth

"IT'S A GIRL?!" Her scream echoed throughout the cockpit, even the pilot cringed at her voice.

"She is. Haru, please don't yell when I am in the cockpit."

"Ignore her, we have the package! I am returning with EXETREME speed!" This new voice was far beyond excited over this 'package'.

"Understood Sun, Rain cover his retreat. Lighting, help Storm reload. Reborn, I am almost back."

"You all heard Sky, I will keep up my bombardment."

"I got your back Sun, I will cut anyone down if they get near you."

"Roger Sky, I am getting the ammo." It was amazing, he was commanding such respect at such a young age. Much like the raider leader, he talked as if he was raised on the battlefield, no sense of panic or fear.

"Sorry, just hold on for a minute longer." I held on tighter as we seem to get even faster, how the hell was this mech moving this fast?! I wanted to cry out, but the fear of vomiting kept my mouth shut.

And then it slowed to a halt. Air rushed in as the cockpit opened to reveal a girl holding a bottle of water and a bag of food. Slowly I eased my way out of the mech, my body felt weak. The girl took my hand and helped to steady me.

"Haru, take care of her. I am gonna go back in and draw the fire off Sun." Sky watched me leave as he talked.

I looked around, barely believing my eyes as we were on an airship! A massive ship that soared in the sky, a deck that made the raiders base look small. Who the hell did I run into?! who were these people.

"Okay, I will help her. Just don't go getting killed out there Sky." Haru said, looking at him with small smile. His cockpit closed, not even an answer to the girls concern. That did not change the smile on her face however.

"Okay, Sky is heading back down, fire off round two Storm." Haru was talking to someone through her headset but she was looking past me at something. I turned to follow her gaze and found something that could only be called a monster.

The mech was massive, twice the size of the normal battle mech. Its legs were armored to hell and designed to bend backwards, it looked slow but even I could tell that it would be able to take more blow-back with that design. Its left arm was a stupidly oversized mini gun and his right hand was holding a cannon. The body was a heavily fortified wall of steel connected to two massive missile boxes acting as shoulders. The head seemed off, it was just a large white orb.

Then it started to attack. Its chest opened up to show off more missile silos than I could count and in a moment it started to fire off a barrage of missiles and bullets into the raider camp below. The raiders below assumed it was at least 18 long range mechs attacking, but it was just this one monster.

"Come on, we can admire the team later." Haru took my hand and led me into airship, away from the sounds of battle. The inside of the ship was very chaotic, crewmen running about shouting orders to other crewmen. From the bits I was able to make out, it seems someone called 'Reborn' left his room and was waiting in the hangar. Whoever this person was, seems everyone was scared of him.

"Don't worry, Reborn is a sweetheart as long as you are not the captain." Haru kindly informed me. Who was the captain? I assumed it was the pilot named Sky, he seemed to demand a great deal of trust and respect from the other pilots. That could be just respect for his piloting skills however.

"I am Haru, guess you know that. What is your name?" She seemed very chipper, given that a small scale war was being fought outside. Then again with the blinding speed of sky and the absurd firepower of Storm, it was more like a massacre.

"I am…" I started before stopping.

I wonder what name I should use, I was born Nagi but those days ended in that hospital bed. I was dubbed Chrome by Mukuro but was it smart to use the name give to me by one of the most wanted men in the eyes of the world?

"It is okay if you don't want to say. I am sure you will when you feel better." She waved it off after seeing my inner conflict, I appreciated the leeway with my name here, most people would demand I tell them.

"Thank you." I softly said as she led me into a dinning area and gave me the water and scraps of food. I was half way through the water before I started shoving the food into my face. The time I spent in that hot box was enough to work up an apatite.

"Slow down, you will be able to eat all you need so no rush there." I took her advice and slowed down, more so in fear of choking to death after finally getting saved. It as then that it finally hit me, I was pulled out of hell and into safety. People I did not even know saved me.

"That pilot…" I started, I was not really sure why

"Sky? Don't mind him, he means well, honestly." Haru said, she must have to say that a lot if it is this natural to her.

 _Are you unhurt?_

He did mean well I never doubted that, but why did he care?

"Why did he save me? I was clearly not the reason you guys came here." Haru thought the question over, tapping her finger to her chin in a slightly goofy manner.

"He saw you." She flatly replied, not a hint of humor in her voice.

That was it? He risked his life and the lives of his crew; based on that?

"It can't be that simple, mindlessly helping others will only get you killed out here." I said, disbelieving this simple claim.

"You can tell him that, he does not care." Said Haru, a hint of annoyance aimed towards said pilot; or maybe me.

This pilot was becoming more interesting every moment. The man appears after a sonic boom and saves me, in a mech that moves faster than I thought possible and his reason? Because he wanted to help.

"Attention all crew, Pilots Sun and Rain are returning, Pilot Sky will return after the package has been cleared." I listened to the voice echoing throughout the whole ship, they were far more than a group of salvagers if they were this organized.

"Wanna go meet with the other pilots and Reborn? I am sure Sky will be there by the time we get there with how fast he is." Haru asked, looking like she herself wanted to go. I did enjoy the idea of seeing him again, I still have many questions for him and I had to thank him for his deeds.

"Okay." I whispered to her.

I was surprised at how kind she way, after her episode with my gender I assumed she would be angry and hateful. She had been nothing but sweet however, not forcing me to tell my name and making small talk with me. Was she Sky's lover? I should find out now so I don't step on any toes.

"Haru…" She was in the middle of getting up from the table when I said he name, she beamed at me and answered.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Sky an item?" I maybe should have chosen a better term then Item.

"N-no, no we are not." She laughed at this, all be it a little nervous laugh.

Then her shock at my gender was even more baffling, should I keep asking? No I should let it end here and move on.

"Come on, lets go." She said, hurrying to a stand, I may have said something wrong here.

I nodded and followed her through the hallways of the ship, pass the crewmen rushing to greet the pilots who were in the process of boarding the craft. I made it into the hanger in times to see the pilots greeting the group.

The first one was a tough looking man with a flight suit much like sky, only with yellow flames instead of the orange. The more I looked at him, short spiked hair, toned arms and broad chest, the more I thought of a fighter in a ring.

The other was a more cheerful guy, a huge smile painted on his face as he made a point of giving everyone a high five and joking with the crew who took the large wooden crate from him. Like the other flight suits his was white with his right shoulder and arm consumed by a blue flame pattern.

Then he flew in, finally giving me a better look at his mech. The feet were less the tank tread that most were, instead were very slim, as if the mech were wearing shoes instead of boots. The legs would longer and looked far more capable of more complicated movements then the run of the mill battle mech. On his back was three jet engines, a round on in the centre that seem to give the most power during flight while the other two on either side that were like small wings protruding from the main jet, they looked like weaker jets but had the ability to move where they were aimed. After landing he hooked his mech up to the hanger, that soon sealed itself into a large steel space with a large X on the doors.

"BRO!" a manly roar cut the silence before the bigger pilot ran over and patted Sky on the back and started to rant about 'extreme battle tactics'. The jolly pilot ran over to join in, calling Sky 'Tsuna'. soon everyone followed suit, even Haru rushed over. Within seconds the boy was lost in a sea of people, it kinda reminded me of Mukuro; a single person who seem to draw everyone in to his world, calm and cool, a graceful titan with a silver tongue.

When he finally forced his way through the crowd, he made his way to me, his orange eyes were now oddly a cheerful brown and his emotionless face was replaced with a soft smile. He jogged over to me, only to trip and smash face first onto the steel hanger floor. I was shocked to see the man who dashed through the sky, shattering the sound barrier as he did; face-plant so hard. No one seem to care however, most laughed and walked by. Shyly he worked his way up to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I h-hope I did not scare you back there." He weakly mutter, looking away from me in shame as he spoke.

This was the same person? His voice was filled with nervous energy and a silly edge unlike the dead voice he used when he saved me.

"I…am fine." I uttered in state of shock.

"TENTH!" A new pilot ran over to him, in the same flight suit with a red flame now. Everything about him screamed class and wealth, except his hair I guess. He was tall and lean, his voice was rough but also held a soft accent that gave him a small charm and his pleasant tone was very enjoyable.

"Hayato, thank you for the cover." Sky answered, his voice a little shaken. He looked on his back foot with Hayato, whom was most likely Storm by the term 'cover' although that was a little extreme to be called cover.

"No need, it is expected from your right hand!" He then noticed me, and his whole demeanor changed. He looked violent and begrudged, even his voice dropped from the pleasant praise to a gravel bark.

"Is this the stray you risked your life for? HEY you better be grateful to the Tenth here." He took a step towards me and I felt the strong urge to run or hide, however I did not need to do anything as Sky reacted.

"Hayato, stop. You are gonna scare her!" Sky sounded a little angry as he said this, but still it lacked any real punch or menace. Hayato however seem to disagree, he flinched and bowed to me.

"I am sorry, Tenth did save you so I should have been far more polite to you miss." Hayato gentle said this while giving me a bow. Hayato either feared or respected Sky a lot for this kinda of heel turn.

"It is fine." I cursed my inability to give any real kind of answer that was not three words.

"Tsuna, you are setting a very bad example for the others." A new person spoke up from behind me, making me jump a little as I turned to look at him. A tall slender man, but his thin frame clearly did not do him justice as even I knew he was not someone to take lightly. He wore a very clean and lovely black suit with a matching fedora, while I could not see his eyes, his mouth was in a cocky grin.

"R-reborn!" Sky seemed to shrink when Reborn appeared. The slender man walked over to Sky and started to straighten his back and force his chin up.

"A boss has to look good when he greats a woman, puff your chest out and offer her your hand, greet her now." He punctuated his point by elbowing Sky in the ribs, even getting a soft grunt out of the boy. Sky did follow the order however, reaching out to my and smiling gently. I was a little weary but I accepted his hand and watched him carefully.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am pleased to meet you miss." He adopted a very gentlemen like way of talking, even if He looked very uneasy. Holding my hand much like a suitor would to a countess,the action seemed too much for him as his hands were shaking a little. I tried to think of some way to answer him, this was far beyond my social abilities however. After a few moments of awkward silence, he pulled back and frantically wiped his face as if to wipe off the odd feeling.

"I am Tsuna, I hope you are okay." Again he offered his hand but this time for a handshake, his hand no longer shaking either. His smile looked softer and he was all together more at ease. I took his hand and shook it, feeling far better with this kind of greeting.

"Chrome, I am fine." Did I just give him my name? I was so nervous and on guard with Haru, yet here I was telling him without a second thought.

"That will do, I guess." Reborn seemed a little annoyed with this but still accepted it, perhaps my discomfort with the first greeting helped.

"Did we get the package to Spanner yet?" Reborn barked as he walked off, Tsuna let out a breath he had been holding.

"Forgive him, Reborn is a little hard to handle at first. May I ask where you are heading? I am sure we can drop you off once we reach the sky above." Tsuna said with a glance over to the well dressed man, as if to check to see if he heard.

Where was I to go? Mukuro was out there yeah, but we never really set a place to go after we got him so I was clueless as where he was. I could ask to be dropped off on my island and hope the others would come looking for me but how would they even know I am alive?

Tsuna looked at me, concern written on his face.

"I am sure you will be able to think about it more. You must be shaken, you can use the spare room we have." He gently said, giving me an out as if he knew I was at a loss.

Before he could show me the way or I could accept that offer, Hayato stormed in to voice his displeasure.

"Tenth! That is the room for Mist!" He roared, offended by the very idea. Mist? Was there another pilot?

"Hayato, we do not have mist and Chrome needs a room." Tsuna pleaded his point to the taller boy, who still pressed the issue.

"I am sure she would be fine in the crew quarters!" I cringed at the idea of sleeping near so many men I did not know, ashamed that I was being so petty over something so small.

Hearing Hayato's answer, everything about Tsuna changed. His eyes flashed a bright orange and his voice dulled to a monotone, Hayato winced before Tsuna even began to speak.

"I saved her from raiders, I doubt she wants to share a room with others after that." And like that, it faded. His eyes turned back to the soft brown and he rubbed his neck as he added.

"I am just trying to be kind here."

"No… I understand Tenth, I was being too rash there." Hayato gave a small smile as he offered his hand to Tsuna, who took it and gave it a friendly shake.

They make up fairly fast, or Hayato is given in to Tsuna after that display of dominance. I ignore that and decided to speak up.

"Did something happen to this 'Mist'?" I asked after the argument ended. Hayato scoffed at my question but Tsuna smiled and gave me an answer.

"No, we never had a 'Mist', not yet anyhow." Not yet? Were they looking for a new pilot, then why chose their name already?

"I am gonna have a smoke, I will talk to you after." Hayato patted Tsuna on the back and left.

"Haru, can you show her to the room." Tsuna asked as he watched his fellow pilot leave. Haru agreed, even if she looked very angry about it. I started to worry that I had offended her somehow with that look on her face. Tsuna walked off, awfully fast to be honest.

"Tsuna…" Haru muttered as he left.

"Is he okay?" I whispered to her, still unsure if he or I was to blame for that look on her. Haru sighed as she started to guide me, her earlier joy and cheer was nowhere to be seen.

"The idiot is just gonna go drink. I keep telling him not too, but he still does after every battle." She pouted before she showed me the way. Tsuna did not really seem like a drinker, far too soft and innocent to imagine drinking. But here was Haru talking about how he did so often. I was planning on asking for more information, but we stopped in front of a door with an odd symbol on it it was a crest with three things that looked like clams on it and under that was mist. I racked my brain over why this symbol looked so familiar to me.

"This is your room, it is pretty bland right now, but you still get some privacy." She tapped the door, it slide open to show me the room was indeed; inside.

Haru left after showing me to the door, seems she had a lot of things to do around the ship and had little time to spend showing me the inside. After she left I fought over going in and just staying in, or seeking Tsuna out and learning more about my savour. I never did get to thank him proper, as Reborn and Hayato made it a little hard to do so.

I turned my back to the door and may my way to the mess hall, from my memories of Haru guiding me there. In the corner of the mess was a small bar, only really suited for five or six people to drink at once, Tsuna already occupying one of the seats.

I nervously made my way over, what was I even gonna say when I sat next to him, would he be angry that I interrupted his alone time? I swallowed my fears and walked up to the seat besides him and looked over to the young pilot, his hands softly grasping a glass half filled with scotch.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, he didn't even look at me when he told me yes, a very soft and low yes. I sat down in the stool and looked at the bar tender, a stunning young woman who reminded me of Hayato, even if they did not look too much alike.

"You must be the stray he picked up, need anything?" She smiled at me, her head placed on her hand as she leaned on the bar. I have never really been one for drinking, I was clueless on what I should ask for.

"Something… without a strong taste." I softly answered, nervously trying to look calm. She nodded and started to work on finding me a drink, I turned my attention to Tsuna.

"Never took you for a scotch person." I tried to open with something and his drinking habit was the easiest topic here.

"Reborn… said I needed to be able to handle my liquor so he had me try everything, this stuck." His voice was a new one for him as well, not emotionless like when he piloted but not his cheerful silly tone, this was a flat and empty feeling.

"May I ask, why you are drinking so soon after getting out of battle? Shouldn't you get some rest first?" I must sound like an ass, telling a man I just met what to do.

"63." He took a small drink, looking into the glass.

"Beg pardon?"

"I killed 63 people today." He said with a voice heavy with guilt. The image of his hand ripping through the welder mech flashed in my mind, a hand covered in blood.

"I see…" I assumed he was so use to death that it did not faze him, yet here he was drinking to the number of people he killed. Why would someone who cared that much chose to do this?

"63… 63 flames snuffed out, 63 fathers, mothers and children stolen." He took a large sip of his drink and shuttered, I felt bad for getting him started on this topic.

"One." I firmly said, or I hope I did. He looked at me, his eyes looked dead but still there was that curiosity. The bar tender handed me a tall glass of a green liquid, I took it and held it towards him.

"To the life you saved today, the girl who owes you her life." He looked at my glass, a small smile formed on his face as he clinked his glass with mine and together we took a sip, I found myself really enjoying the bubbly apple taste of this drink.

"To the one I saved." He said with a small blush painted on his cheeks. I was happy he was smiling, even if he was still drinking.

"Why were you guys over there? And why did you save me during such a dangerous mission?" I asked, fairly proud of myself for being so forward.

"We were picking up stolen goods, the Mist flame. As to why I did… you were in danger." Again, such a simple and baffling reason. There was no hint of humor in his voice, he was dead serious about this. I would ask about the flame later, I was more interested in his reason.

"That's it? You dove in to save me… because I was in need?" I excepted a different reason, even if Haru told me the same thing.

"Yes." He laughed a little, clearly aware of how naive the answer he gave me was.

I took another long sip from my glass, the taste of green apples again washed over my tongue and tickled my throat as I swallowed.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just ignore me and get the flame?" I leaned a little closer to him, using the counter to place my elbows.

"Ever been a slave?" He asked, mimicing me and leaning closer too.

"No…" I had never been asked that.

"Me either, but I would not wish that life on anyone, so I wanted you to get away to safety. I helped because I wanted to." He chuckled a little, be it the booze or my question I don't know. It was a soft chuckle, very cute to be honest. Again I let the apple taste into my mouth.

"Okay, I won't complain, but what about the flame? What's that?" It was suddenly a little easier to talk, I no longer felt my nerves and my words came to me a lot easier then normal.

"They took it from a Vongola transport and when I found out, I planned my attack." The Vongola? That was brazen, even more so for him to steal it from them if it belonged to such a powerful house.

"So you are gonna give it back to them? The Vongola I mean."

"I won't return what is mine, where is the logic in that? But enough of that, what lead you to such a… Predicament?" He shook his head and looked at me, his smile a little cocky. The booze must be getting to him a little, he was talking a little faster and he kept flashing me that cocky grin. Then again I think I was feeling a little buzzed. This did make me think, how much of my story do I tell him?

"I was separated from my crewmen when picking up a friend that was kidnapped. They got away but they must assume I am dead now." I finished off my drink, signaling for a second and the increasingly pretty bar tender nodded and went to make another. Tsuna did the same, though he still had scotch left in his glass.

"So you have no where to return to? Can't have that!" He flamboyantly started to shake his head, it was too cute for me not to giggle at.

"I got an idea! How about you work for me? If you can work a mech you will be useful around here." He said while finishing the last of his current drink.

The bar tender returned with a glass for both of us, I grasped mine and offered a toast.

"I would love that! To working relationships!" I declared with a small slur. We tapped glasses and gave a loud cheer, catching the eyes of some of the nearby crew eating. I would have said sorry, but they looked oddly happy about our volume.

"I should show you around tomorrow then? Captain gotta keep his crew happy." He said, pounding his chest as he said captain. So he was the captain? At such a young age too.

"I would love that, Thanks boss." I said sweetly, he may be blushing but it was hard to tell with how red he was already, but he did look away at that.

"Boss?" He asked in a low, amazingly cute squeak.

He was embarrassed! I smirked and leaned in closer.

"Yes, _Boss_ , you are my _Boss_ now." I put as much effort as I could to make sure my breath hit his ear when I said 'Boss'.

I watched as he tried to clam down, trailing the rim of his glass with his finger and casting his eyes down.

"Your cute when you are shy." I giggled as he rubbed his neck.

"Shame, I rather be cute when I am nervous." He retorted with a small smile.

"SO all the time?" We both laughed at that little stab at him. He downed the last of his second glass, rather fast too.

"You miss, are drunk. Let me guide you back to your room." He puffed his chest out and sounded like he was mimicking Reborn.

"Your drunk, but I guess I could let my _Boss_ take me to my room." I finished my glass and stood up, or tried to as I wobbled as if my legs were filled with water. Noticing this, Tsuna scooped me up and held me much like a man holds his bride.

"Ooh, so bold." I stretched out my legs and held onto his neck, giggling like a mad woman as I did.

"You don't have my tolerance to booze, so I gotta help you out." I could not argue with that, plus I was enjoying the feeling of being held like this by him. The bar tender did too, as she snickered and snapped a picture on her phone.

"Okay then, lead the way _Boss_ " He grumbled something about my breathy voice and weaved his way out of the mess hall with me holding tightly to him. The passing crew smiled and some even patted him on the back, was I really that big a catch?

"Careful now, don't wiggle so much; I may poke your eye out." He warned as we rounded a corner.

"That would suck, I only got the one." I was snorting at that joke, poking out my good eye.

"Ooh so it is not for fashion? I like the eyepatch anyhow." He was so cute when he was nice!

"Nah, poked it when I was young." I was lying a little, but I did not want to tell him that I lost it due to my blood defect, my eye was the first thing to fail and they could not save it.

"Shame, you have a pretty eye, would have liked to see both." He said, was he flirting or was he just being nice?

"Ooh, are you hitting on me _Boss_?" I whispered into his ear, he suddenly started to stumble as I teased him, even drunk he seemed on his back foot.

"I am not, just telling the truth." He tried to clear his name.

"Well, thank you. I think my eye is pretty as well, _Boss._ " We finally made it to my door, with the familiar mist crest.

"This is your stop, thank you for flying Tsuna airlines." He said, clearly not thinking about what came out his mouth anymore.

"Shame, would have been funny if you said _riding_ Tsuna, maybe next time." I laughed as he put me down and tried to hide his face behind his hands. The great mech pilot, freaking out over a little flirting.

"I really am Thankful, I was saved from a life of slavery by an angel that breaks the sound barrier." I thanked him before he could freak out over my sexual comment. I stood in front of him, I had always planned on doing this but with my new alcohol blood level, I chose to put a little more kick into it. I leaned into him, holding his shoulders to give me the little boost I needed to reach his cheek. His cheek was soft and smooth as I softly kissed there, the smell of mint once more filled my nose.

"Thank you, Boss." I purred to him before I pushed myself away and stumbled into my room, passing out onto a bed that was far to comfortable for a mercenary group to have. Must be because this room was for a pilot they had yet to find.

 **Okay, now that it's done; I have a few things that need to be said.**

 **this was inspired by a new fic called White Owl, I highly recommend you look it up, even if it is only 2 chapters long.**

 **I will be stoping my Eva fic because of this (I may return to it when I want to)**

 **Lastly: I only watched the Anime, so a lot of the Manga only stuff if new to me; maybe I will read the manga if I need characters or I just may to get a refresher on this story.**


End file.
